When Monsters Sit Down for Story Time
by pinkclover
Summary: Through a miscalculation on his end, Orochimaru ends up in Aizen's cell. With nothing else to do they share some stories. Maybe Orochimaru owes more to these brats than he acknowledges, but he won't tell them that!


**Disclaimer : I own nothing, I swear! I had ramen for lunch!** **!**

 **...**

Like most things wrong in Orochimaru's life, it started with his damned curiosity. An incomplete thought that invaded his mind as he waited for his youngest child to come home for his weekly visits, Orichimaru had explained that he needed to keep an eye on his son to further study the sage mode, but Mitsuki's sly smile told him he wasn't fooling anyone.

The thought just jumped at him while he took a sip of his tea, 'if there were different dimensions that contained their summons...could there be one that contained humans? Ones that grew up differently with different norms and ideals? It was an interesting idea and when his son left for Konoha he set about testing it with everything in him. Karin brought him his tea to the lab sneaking a doubtful look behind his back when she thought he wasn't paying attention, and Suigetsu tried talking him out of it, another world with unsuspecting people had horrible written all over it, but Orochimaru ignored them, the only person that could get him to leave his lab was one of his sons. Rogue was subtle about it, causing mayhem that would surely attract his parent (he had once summoned a 5 foot boa and had her chase Karen, claiming he was making sure everybody didn't slack off, Orichimaru simply chuckled and gave his eldest son a proud look, his childrens sadism was every parents' dream), Mitsuki was admittedly less subtle, he would announce his presence by jumping on his parent's shoulders, asking him to practice with him, and honestly! How could he say no to such a precious smirk filled with all the mischief his other parent was known for? But after they left, he would return to his research, intent on finding an answer ,motivated by a reason unknown to himself. It was when they were all asleep that he finally made a breakthrough! The table before him had stacks and stacks of paper, all with some half assembled seal and a theory on how it would work, Orochimaru took a still dripping paintbrush and drew his first complete seal on the hardwood floors, once finished he placed his flat palm at the center of it, pouring a steady flow of chakra. He could feel the seal pulsing ,moving on a manner similar to a lock being open, he had a few seconds to stop the process of he wanted, but that was never his thing and a day had yet to come for him to regret the habit, a distinct click registered in his mind before immense pain consumed him, tearing out a shattering scream from his throat. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the sound of footsteps running to him, a yelled curse from Rogue and panicked yelling before blissful darkness consumed him.

He distinctly remembers a sensation of being pulled, like his soul was being ripped out of his body by sheer force, his mind brings forth the image, or memory? of a chain being broken and shattered but he can't make much sense of it. Eyelids open to reveal darkness, was he dead?

"Well you kind of have to be in order to enter soul society " a voice with a low timber explains. Oh he must have said it out loud. He sits up making a hand sign that gives life to a small flame in his palm, he raises it to see a middle aged man bound to a steel chair before him. A look around tells him he's in a dungeon of some sort, there doesn't seem to be an exit anywhere he can see, so it can only mean that the way out is on the outside... huh, interesting ,it seems the prisoner is far more dangerous than he initially thought. Speaking of which, he turns back to the aforementioned prisoner, he hasn't spoken asides from that one time.

"Soul society?" it seems safe to ask

"A foreigner? how interesting" he murmurs "that doesn't explain how you got here... or your distinctive features either "

And Oruchimaru can identify a scientist's speculation immediately, the man before him keeps getting more interesting, his curiosity is bubbling within him but... but Mitsuki is going back to Konoha tomorrow and he always has breakfast with him before that, and Rogue will definitely meddle with his experiments just for fun while smoking those detested cigarettes that Karen nags him about, so he'd like to go back for now.

"Yes, it's were you come after you die in the real world, but the way you look makes me think that the real world has a different definition to you"

"My my, it appears you have quite the eyes stranger" Orochimaru laughs, but tenses at the same time " You're correct, I'm not from around here, and while I figure out a way of going back, why don't you entertain me? " and by entertain Orochimaru means tell me more about this world, he figures the man is smart enough to tell the difference, and he's not dissapointed

"Soul society, a place were the souls come after you pass away, Shinigami are warriors that make sure souls get here before monster-like beings consume them" the man maintains a fake smile throughout his speech but his tone is deadpan, "that's basically a rough summary, you happen to be in the cell of Soul society's most dangerous criminal; Souske Aizen at your service "

"Oh dear" Orochimaru fakes surprise,but the smirk betrays him "did I forget to introduce myself?! Orochimaru, I apologize for the sudden intrusion " ,the sly smirk doesn't help with the apology.

"I think, after being alone for so long, I'd like go hear someone else talk for a while" the man offers, and the snake sage almost laughs at the assessing look he's receiving, 'the man is a beast' his instincts scream.

"Well, considering you're dangerous, I don't have much faith in the bindings holding you. Something tells me you're going to lose them sometime, maybe not now but sometime" he tucks a silky strand of hair behind his ear knowing it'll slip back in a moment, but he's resigned to his fate, the only time he had cut his hair was when an infant Mitsuki kept chewing on it, "So forgive me if I can't indulge information about were I come from, however I believe I can spare some about myself...now let's see" he taps at his lower rosy lip with mock thought "I am a man of science with no moral bindings, my first kill was when I was six years old and it was the start of many more considering I grew up at a time of war. Hmmmm what else? what else? Oh! I've used civilians and innocents for my experiments, even orphans, the unimpressed look you have tells me you've done something similar but I'm hardly one to judge. I've betrayed the place I was supposed to protect and my friends spent years trying to kill me" Orochimaru frowns lightly, his life story sounds like something innkeepers would tell to travelers "I was defeated by a child wit-"

"STOP!" the man, Aizen, interrupts, his left eye twitching for some reason "don't tell me you were pursued by a loud teenager with bright hair, who happened to be the son of a former leader, AND who has a monster lying within him that made him lose control at first, but now he's befriended it and uses it's power to serve his cause? "

Orochimaru blinks several times, hardly containing the dumbfounded look on his face ,that was...oddly specific and very accurate.

"Why...yes" he finally says, the flame in his palm continues to flicker and the man begins to laugh hysterically, hardly catching his breath before laughing again like a madman. Orochimaru can't help but shuffle a bit backward, this man reminds him of when he was a little insane himself, GOSH! Was his laugh like that? No wonder Sasuke betrayed him! Asides from the whole _'I'll take over your body'_ ordeal.

After finally gathering his wits, Aizen looks back at him with a smirk of his own, though his is less teasing than Orochimaru's. When Orochimaru smirks nowadays it's merely to see the discomfort on others faces, this smirk is just creepy.

"I see" the man finally speaks "so were you also captured and tried to escape? Is that why you're here? "

"Not really" ,Orochimaru cocks his head sideways, he can't help the fondness that seeps into his voice "I've redeemed myself, well at least we call it redemption, I can't change everything after all, but I am serving my homeland once again, my child is best friends with my once enemies children, and they fight alongside each other. You could say I was forgiven "

Aizen doesn't seem convinced, he casts a doubtful look at the pale face with indigo highlights

"And what of your original purpose? Why did you defect in the first place? "

"This is the most personal talk I've ever had, but seeing as we might never meet again I'll tell you. I left because I wanted to gain the ultimate weapon. No! I wanted to *be* the ultimate weapon by modifying myself through less than approved methods. Later down the road I figured out, with the help of my student of course, that maybe I was just lonely, when you're like me...it gets a little difficult to make friends" at this he thinks of the Orochimaru of long ago, the one shunned for his eerie aura, the one left behind, the one desperate for parents long gone, then he thinks of the present, of Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, Karen, Jogu and Suigetsu, then he thinks of Mitsuki and Rogue, his two hellions that will surely end him before any enemy does "Well you know what they say, try everything before having children, because once they're born you can kiss your personal goals goodbye " he let's out an airy chuckle at that, eyes distant. The prisoner gains a contemplative look but says nothing else, the shadows from the small flame give his face a sort of remorseful edge, but it must be a trick of the light, there's little else it could be. The flame begins to dim, immidietly alerting Orochimaru that something is very wrong, he looks down to realize that his entire body has gained a transparent look, like it's vanishing.

"It's seems our time has come to an end" the brunette concludes for him, "It was enlightening "

"Appears so, our lives seem to be parallel in some ways so I don't think I'll have to think much about you, but I wish I had gathered a few samples before I left" he says with a hint of regret "at least something to dissect with the kids " a shrug is all Aizen can give before the stranger disappears completely, leaving him with his wild thoughts. 'Yes' he supposes, 'a new adventure sounds refreshing'.

When Orichimaru wakes up for the second time that day, his body feels sore and beaten, his chest in particular feels heavy and bruised, a few shifts tell him he has a couple of broken ribs and several bruised ones as well. The injuries after his experiment were not in his calculations, which is odd, his heart must have stopped then, if one of his children was the one to perform CPR then a broken rib cage is minor compared to what they could have done. He recognizes the ceiling of his own bedroom, then notices the small body curled beside him. It seems Mitsuki hadn't left yet, opting to stay beside his parent, which is testament enough on how much he was worried. Orochimaru seats himself then shakes the boy's shoulder, he knows from experience that if Rogue enters now he'd tease his younger brother mercilessly which never bodes well for anyone within a 20 mile radius. The idea makes him pause, he had forgotten to warn Aizen about the absolute hell that comes with children ,especially ones with their DNA.

'Well I can't tell him everything, let him figure it out' he thinks

Golden eyes flutter open looking him over, a yawn and some eye rubbing later it appears the little hatchling has finally comprehended the situation because he jumps and starts shouting at the top of his lungs at somebody outside that 'He's awake! I told you he'd wake up you sissies! " before jumping on his parent, streching his arms long enough to wrap around Orochimaru several times, and the Sannin can't help but smile gently at the child clinging to him. The door is thrown open when a group of people hurry inside, alerted by the child's yelling, he recognizes all of them but only has eyes for the one that kneels beside him yelling profanities "the fuck happened?" "Do you get paid to break the laws of the fucking universe?" "Even Suigetsu the fish head knew it was a shitty idea!" "Oii! Mitsuki stop clinging to him like a dam leech! "

'Aizen has no idea what he's signing up for' Orochimaru thinks with sadistic glee, and then grabs his eldest son's collar pulling him in for a hug, even though Rogue cusses him out the teen doesn't pull away. These hell hounds are his light and that's enough for today, enough for a lifetime to come.

...

 **There we go! Hope you enjoyed it! It's just that the Orochimaru they showed in the Boruto series seemed kind of sweet with his normal messed up tendencies and I couldn't help it. Even if I don't reply reviews are always appreciated! Thank a bunch :***


End file.
